


Merlin Emrys: Baker and Assistant to Prince Arthur

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers to Husbands, M/M, Modern Royalty, Oral Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First foray into actually written a Merthur AU with the intention of finishing it. Set in England but they sound American, sorry. Also I'm very clueless with what the protocol is with meeting royalty so I took some royalties with that (pun intended). So yeah, here you go.</p><p>I'm on Tumblr at talesfromthebadyears.tumblr.com!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into actually written a Merthur AU with the intention of finishing it. Set in England but they sound American, sorry. Also I'm very clueless with what the protocol is with meeting royalty so I took some royalties with that (pun intended). So yeah, here you go.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at talesfromthebadyears.tumblr.com!

‘The king swept Arabella into his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips, the gold from his crown reflecting on her face. ‘I shall make you my queen.’—‘ Merlin shut the book, “Freya, come on.” He turned to his coworker who was ringing up a customer.

            “What?” She asked handing the customer their change.

            “How could you say that this book is good?” Merlin asked.

            “Hey.” She put her hand on her hip, “I love that book.” She said.

            “Not insulting your taste in books—“

            “But—“ She continued putting on plastic gloves and restocking the pastry cabinet.

            “—This book isn’t good. I mean how am I supposed to believe that the king of this large kingdom would choose this random girl of peasant birth and choose to marry her? It’s just not realistic.” He said.

            Freya rolled her eyes, “It’s love Merlin, and it comes when one least expects it and it can happen between people you’d never expect.” She said dreamily restocking the cookies. “I mean, King Uther and his wife—ugh—the cutest love story ever told.”

            Merlin set the book down on the counter, “More like embellished for the media. I mean _come on_ , they just _happened_ to bump into each other on campus? More like she followed him and “accidentally” bumped into him.” Merlin said wiping down the counter.

            “You’re just bitter because you’re single. That’s what it is.” She said. “I think it’d be romantic, falling in love with a king. Being treated like a queen— _being_ a queen. Can you imagine everything you get to do?”

            “Sit on your ass all day.” Merlin said.

            “You’re so boring.” She said rolling her eyes again.

            The bell above the door rang, Merlin and Freya straightened up as Morgana, Duchess of Kent, entered the small bakery. Her bodyguard, a tall blond woman, and a young black girl with curly brown hair trailed her. Freya looked in the small mirror and tried to make herself look more presentable while Merlin licked his palm and tried to push his unruly black hair down.

            Morgana removed her sunglasses and looked at the menu. Her eyes flickered to Merlin who bowed quickly and to Freya who curtsied. “No need for that.” She said with a smile on her face. “I’ve heard that this is the best bakery in all of London.”

            “Thank you very much Your Grace.” Freya said.

            Gwen saw the book lying on the counter, “Are you reading that?” Her warm brown eyes turned to Merlin.

            Merlin looked down at the book, “Oh—yeah, I actually just finished it.”

            “It’s wonderful, isn’t it?”

            “Yeah, I loved it.” Merlin lied.

            “Wasn’t that scene in the vineyard just the most beautiful thing ever? I cried when I read it.”

            Merlin nodded quickly, “Yeah, me too.” He saw Freya cock her eyebrow.

            “Merlin, clean off one of the tables so Your Grace has somewhere clean to sit.” Freya said.

            Merlin climbed under the counter, bowed at Morgana again as he went to clean off one of the center tables. He noticed out the window, a small crowd of paparazzi had assembled themselves. Morgana seemed to notice, “Great.” She said. She turned to her bodyguard, “I thought we wouldn’t be bothered here.”

            “Someone must have recognized the car.” Gwen added.

            “We have a back exit, we can get you out through there.” Merlin said.

            “Would you? That would be so helpful.” Morgana said.

            Morgana and her crew ordered, Merlin was sure to text Will that his childhood crush had just come into the bakery. He was met by a flurry of texts asking for proof and every detail about Morgana. After the Duchess had finished eating, Merlin escorted her through the kitchen. One of the workers was about to tell the punch line to a very dirty joke when he caught sight of Morgana and immediately turned redder than his hair.

            Freya had volunteered to move the car to the back entrance. Morgana thanked Merlin and Freya and vanished down the back streets. “A Duchess in our bakery! Can you believe it?” Freya asked as they started closing down later that night.

            “I can’t. Why would she come into our bakery? I’ve never heard anyone say that it’s the best bakery in London.” Merlin said flipping a chair onto the table.

            “Me either, still it was amazing and hopefully this will mean a boost in business.”

            “Hopefully she comes back with the prince.” Merlin said.

            “Of course you would want that.” Freya said. “Too bad he’s straight.”

            “A boy can dream.” Merlin said.

            “Said the boy who just earlier today said that those things were unlikely.” Freya joked.

            “I never said we were going to get together. Just to get a look at that ass.” Merlin said.

            Freya chuckled and shook her head, “Is that how you’d introduce yourself? ‘Hi, I’m Merlin Emrys and I think you have the nicest ass in all of England.’”

            “No, I’d say, ‘Hi I’m Merlin Emrys’ and then “accidentally” spill something on his pants and then he’d _have_ to take his pants off and _then_ I’d compliment his ass.”

            “I think you have too much time on your hands, Merlin. You need to go out and date.”

            “Hush.” He said to her.

            “What happened with that Cedric guy? You two seemed like something was going to happen.” She asked as they turned the lights in the dining room off.

            “Cedric’s an asshole. I thought he was nice but he was sponging off of me and the little money that I have.” Merlin said pulling on his jacket.

            “I’m sorry. That sucks.” She said.

            They said their goodbyes and Merlin headed back towards the Tube. The train ride home took about ten minutes, Merlin leaned his head against the window. His car was empty except for him, and as he went to his flat he suddenly felt alone. He had only broken up with Cedric a week earlier and while he hated how Cedric treated him, he missed having a boyfriend. _Well that just goes to show I was in it for the wrong reasons_. Merlin thought as he pulled his jacket off and tossed it onto his couch.

            He lived in a one bedroom flat, he had a two bedroom but his old friend and former roommate Will had moved out after his mother got sick and so Merlin had to downgrade. Merlin sometimes thought about moving back to Ealdor and leaving London behind.

            He was barely scraping by at the bakery and he hadn’t finished college after his mother was diagnosed with cancer his sophomore year. She persisted that Merlin stay in London and he worked at his uncle Gaius’ bakery until he passed the year before.

            Merlin went to the kitchen and got a beer and popped the lid off and took a sip. He turned on the TV and Prince Arthur was on the television with his girlfriend Sophia St. Clair, Merlin rolled his eyes as it showed them kissing at a polo match. Merlin cursed it being fall, usually in the summer when they reported about Arthur it was usually about Prince Arthur at the beach or some resort and Merlin had wank material for weeks. Merlin turned off the TV and crawled into bed.

            The next morning, Morgana came back into the bakery and ordered breakfast. Merlin was working alone until Geoffrey came in at one. “Good morning Your Grace.” Merlin said bowing.

            “Good morning.” She returned. Merlin noticed that she was alone; she was wearing a long green dress with a black trench coat. Her black hair was pulled up into a bun.

            “I hope Your Grace won’t be bothered by the paparazzi this time around.” Merlin said writing down her order.

            “No, thankfully Morgause drove a decoy car the other way.” She said with a smile.

            Merlin returned the smile, “What brings your back?” He asked.

            “This is going to sound silly but I just have a _feeling_ about this place.” She said.

            “Oh really?” Merlin asked.

            Morgana chuckled, “You cannot repeat this to anyone but something drew me to this place.”

            “Like a psychic vision?” Merlin asked.

            She shook her head, “No. I mean maybe. This sounds silly anyway.”

            “No I know what you mean. I once had a dream about my mother getting into a car accident.”

            Morgana’s eyes widened, “Really? Hopefully she’s alright.”

            “Yes, Your Grace, she’s fine. So, you had a vision about this place?”

            Morgana nodded, “Yes, the night before I just saw the marquee and I _knew_ that I had to come here. Something about this place was going to change my life.”

            The microwave oven behind Merlin _dinged_ , “Well you were right because our breakfast sandwiches are life changing.” Merlin smiled.

            He bagged the sandwich; Morgana thanked him and was gone. Morgana would return to the bakery almost everyday and she and Merlin would talk and after a month, an envelope arrived in the mail inviting Merlin to the palace for tea. “You’re joking.” Freya said her eyes wide.

            “No, I’m not. I nearly shit myself when I saw where it was from.” Merlin said showing the red envelope with the gold wax Pendragon crest.

            “Maybe Morgana’s going to ask your hand in marriage.” Freya joked.

            Merlin scoffed, “Right then she’ll find out I’m gay and send me to the Tower.”

            “What’re you going to wear?” She asked.

            “A yellow frock with white heels.” Merlin deadpanned.

            “I would _die_.” She smiled.

            “I have to find something nice to wear. Can’t exactly show up in a T-shirt and jeans to the palace.”

            Merlin dug in his closet for anything nicer than a polo shirt, finding nothing he sat down in the black hole of his room. He resigned himself to having to trek down to Ealdor and back to fetch the suit in his old bedroom.

            The train ride down took about two hours, finding his suit took another hour. Merlin really did miss home sometimes, Ealdor was a small farm town and it wasn’t as grand as London but it was good enough for Merlin. He made a quick trip to see Will before he caught the train back to London. Will had been his friend since they were in diapers.

            Merlin was sad to see the state Will was in when he got to his home. Will looked like he hadn’t changed or slept in days. “Will?” Merlin asked.

            “Hm?” His friend responded.

            “You alright?” He asked. Will plopped down on the couch. “Have you eaten?”

            Will didn’t respond, he stared blankly ahead, “She’s gotten worse, we thought for a while that she was fine and then just one day it went all downhill.” Merlin could see tears welling up in his friend’s eyes.

            Merlin went over and put his arm around Will’s shoulder, “Will, I’m so sorry.”

            Will choked out a sob, “Don’t have long left. They said maybe about two months.” He cried.

            Pain twisted Merlin’s stomach and washed over him like cold water. He knew that eventually he would be in Will’s spot. It was a grim reality that he had to face soon. His mother’s condition would eventually worsen. Merlin didn’t want to think about that or else he’d be a sobbing mess.

            He pushed that down because right now he needed to focus on Will. He decided to take a late train back and told Will to shave and take a shower. While he did that, Merlin cleaned up the house a bit and did the dishes in the sink. He made Will dinner, tried to cheer him up but Will didn’t seem in the mood. He thanked Merlin and then Merlin went on the train back to London.

            It was late when Merlin made it back to his flat, he hung the suit on the door and collapsed in his bed. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to imagine what’s going to happen when he gets that call from Will. Where he’ll be. If he’d be at the palace somehow. Merlin couldn’t even process that happening. He set his alarm early enough so that he could get ready with enough time for the driver to come pick him up.

            When the car pulled up the next afternoon, Merlin had hoped Morgana or her assistant would be there to calm him down but he found himself alone. Merlin had cut himself shaving and so he constantly was checking to make sure he didn’t have any dried blood on his face.

            As they drove through the town, Merlin noticed his hands were shaking. He ran through all of the titles, Morgana was ‘Your Grace’, Uther it was ‘Your Majesty’, for Arthur it was ‘Your Highness’. He went through the titles in his head over and over.

            The gates to the palace opened and Merlin’s heart was racing faster. The car stopped and a white-gloved servant opened the door. Merlin was taken through security, his phone was left at the door. He was flanked by two of the King’s guard and taken into the garden where Morgana, her assistant, King Uther and Prince Arthur were seating. “Oh my God.” Merlin thought he was going to faint.

            Arthur was just as hot as he was in person, his blue eyed bore in Merlin’s. The trio stood, “Merlin Emrys.” One of the guards announced. Merlin swallowed nervously, he stepped forward but was stopped by the guard. “King Uther Daniel Pendragon.” The guard introduced. Merlin bowed and shook the King’s hand.

            “Pleasure.” Uther said.

            “Prince Arthur Charles Pendragon.” The guard said.

            _Don’t think about his Calvin Klein shoot, don’t think about his GQ spread, don’t think about that spread his did in a Speedo_. Merlin rapidly thought as he came face to face with Arthur. Merlin bowed and shook the Prince’s hand.

            “Duchess Morgana.” The guard said.

            Morgana could see Merlin was nervous, “Merlin, good to see you again.” Merlin, for whatever reason decided to curtsy. He stopped dead and looked up, the men looked stoic but Morgana broke the tension with a laugh. “Well, that a new way to greet me I think.” She said.

            Merlin’s face was a red as her scarf, “Well then, have a seat.” Arthur said.

            Merlin sat down at the table, he was between the Duchess and the King. He unfolded the napkin and smoothed it on his lap. Once everyone’s tea had been poured Uther cleared his throat, “Well, Morgana has been going on about this bakery that you work at.”

            “Well, it was my uncle Gaius’—“

            “I’m sorry, Gaius Davies?” Uther asked.

            “Yes, Your Majesty, Gaius Davies.” Merlin answered hoping Gaius hadn’t done something to provoke the king’s rage.

            “He and I know each other, we went to college together. I didn’t know he had a nephew. How is he?” Uther asked.

            “He passed away about a year ago.”

            “Oh. I am very sorry to hear that. He was a good man.” Uther nodded.

            “Thank you, Your Majesty. He really was a great man.”

            Merlin looked across at Arthur who looked like he’d rather be elsewhere. Merlin wasn’t sure how to start a conversation, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. The table fell silent as Merlin took a sip of tea, ignoring that it was still piping hot. He set the teacup down.

            Morgana, later, decided to take Merlin on a tour of the grounds. “Did you enjoy tea?” She asked as they walked through the garden.

            “Yes I did, Your Grace.” Merlin said.

            “Please, call me Morgana. We’re familiar with each other that you can drop the title.” She said.

            Merlin nodded, “Thank you, Your Grace.” He said. “I mean, Morgana.”

            “I apologize for Arthur. He usually isn’t so rude.” Morgana said.

            Merlin shook his head, “I just thought that he was busy.”

            “He’s a very nice person, a bit arrogant but I guess you could expect that of someone of his rank.” She said.

            “I’m not really sure how to react. I’m scared if I say something I’d get thrown into the Tower.” Merlin said.

            Morgana laughed, “Merlin, dear, you don’t need to worry.” As they walked they came about Prince Arthur walking with a young woman who was a head shorter in a bright yellow dress. “Oh, good afternoon Sophia.”

            Sophia St. Clair turned around and smiled at Morgana, “Good afternoon, Your Grace.” She turned to Merlin, “Who’s this?”

            “Merlin Emrys.” Morgana introduced.

            Sophia looked to Merlin, then to Arthur, then Morgana, “I’m sorry? I don’t know who you are.”

            “Morgana’s become obsessed with this bakery in town and Merlin owns that bakery.” Arthur drawled.

            “Oh. A bakery. How quaint.” She said.

            “Thank you.”

            “Arthur, we should go visit this bakery that Your Grace seems to love.”

            Arthur scoffed, “It’s just a bakery Sophia. It isn’t Versailles.”

            Merlin cleared his throat, “I’m very proud of owning that bakery. I work hard at it.”

            Arthur cocked his eyebrows, “I’m sure you are. Well, pleasure meeting you.” Arthur nodded.

            “Goodbye Your Grace. It was lovely to meet you Melvin.” Sophia said before being led away from the duo.

            “Well he certainly knows how to make an impression.” Merlin said.

            “I’m very sorry about that Merlin. Honestly I didn’t think he’d be so rude.”

            “That’s alright, Morgana. I really didn’t take it personally.” Merlin said.

            She studied him, “Would you like to come to dinner later tonight? It’ll be lovely.” She asked.

            “I would be honored. Do you I have to clear anything.”

            “No, that’s quite alright. I’ll just let Uther know you’re coming.” She said.

            “Great. What time should I be here?” Merlin asked.

            “I’ll have the driver come around at six.” She said.

 

            Merlin got changed at his home, making sure to hang everything back up. He made his way to the bakery where Freya was working. He filled her in on what had happened. “You curtsied? God in Heaven, Merlin.” She said.

            “I wasn’t thinking! I was so nervous. I thought I was going to shit bricks.”

            “But you got invited to dinner? Morgana must really like you.” Freya said.

            “I guess so. She’s very kind. Arthur on the other hand.”

            “Oh no, is your sex god not quite the charmer you thought he’d be?”

            “He was an ass.” Merlin said.

            “He’s a prince, Merlin. He’s grown up with people telling him how amazing he is and how handsome and how smart and how blah blah he is. He’s going to ruling our country one of these days.”

            “God save us.” Merlin said.

            When the driver picked Merlin up, he was surprised to see Arthur was in the seat. Morgana’s assistant was also in the car. “Hello, Merlin.” She chimed.  
            “ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur nodded.

            “Hello Your Highness.” He said to Arthur bowing. He turned towards the girl, “I’m very sorry but I don’t think I got your name.”

            “Gwen.” She held out her hand.

            “Gwen, nice to meet you.” Merlin said.

            “Your apartment is so cute. It reminds me of the one I had in college.” She said as Merlin shut the door.

            “Thank you. I like it well enough.” Merlin said.

            As Merlin and Gwen chatted, Merlin saw Arthur looking at Merlin and then at his phone. Merlin tried to guess what those looks meant. Morgana greeted him at the door, “Arthur, why don’t you show Merlin around?” She asked.

            “Why don’t you?” Arthur said.

            “Arthur. Don’t be rude.” Morgana said.

            “I’m not. You can show him, I’m the prince and you’re the Duchess.” He said walking away.

            Merlin, though uncomfortable, did catch a glimpse of Arthur’s ass in his pants and was not disappointed. “What the hell is wrong with him?” Morgana asked. She turned to Merlin, “I am so sorry. I don’t even know what to say.” She turned on her heels and called out Arthur’s name. “How can you be so rude!”

            “Morgana, you’re not my mother! I can do what I want!” Arthur shouted.

            “You’re going to be leading this country and is _this_ the impression you want to make? He’s probably going to go home and tell everyone how much of a prat the prince is.” Morgana said.

            Arthur turned to Merlin, “I’ll show him.” Gwen said.

            “Good, so it’s settled.” Arthur said a vanished before Morgana could say another word. With a huff, Morgana vanished into the backyard.

            “Just a normal day with the Pendragons.” Gwen said causing Merlin to laugh. Gwen showed him the libraries, the throne room, the hall of portraits. When time came for dinner, they were lead into the large banquet hall where a long table was set up with a white tablecloth.

            Merlin found his name card in front of his plate, because of the small party he was across from Sophia St. Clair and next to Arthur and Morgana. They stood with Uther and Arthur entered the room and sat down when the duo did. Uther introduced the harpist and she curtsied and began playing.

            She was wearing a long red and black dress with long sleeves. Her fingers plucked at the harp. They were served while she played. Merlin wasn’t used to being served like this. He felt like he was in an episode of Downton Abbey.

            About halfway through dinner, the harpist finished her set. Sophia seemed entranced by the woman’s music. The room applauded as she bowed. She straightened up and approached the table, “It has been an honor to play for the King and His family.” She said.

            She curtsied for Uther and shook his hand. She went around the table and stood in-between Arthur and Merlin who had finished his sixth glass of water and was trying to see what the proper decorum was for leaving and using the restroom.

            Merlin stood up and as he did he bumped into the harpist, with a shout she fell backwards and from her sleeve something slid out and rolled on the floor and stopped at Merlin’s chair leg.

            Merlin picked up the vial and looked at it, “What is this?” Merlin asked.

            “Nothing!” The harpist cried.

            “You were going to pour this in Arthur’s drink.” Merlin said.

            Her eyes widened, “No. I wasn’t! Liar!”

            “I saw you reach for your sleeve while you were talking to him.” Merlin said.

            Suddenly she lurched forward and wrapped her hands around Arthur’s neck. Before the guard could get her, Merlin pulled her off of him. She yelled and scratched at Merlin’s face causing him to yell. The guards grabbed her and dragged her out of the room.

            “Clear the hall!” Uther shouted. Merlin dabbed at his face with a napkin he was bleeding. “Except for you!” Uther pointed at Merlin.

            Sitting in front of King Uther was horrifying and Merlin wasn’t sure if he could actually process what had just happened. “You saved my son’s life.” He said. “For that I thank you. Your nation thanks you as well.”

            “I—thank you Your Majesty. Is Arthur alright?” Merlin asked. “Prince Arthur.” Merlin added quickly.

            “Yes, just a bit shaken. Are you alright?” He asked.

            “Yes, Your Majesty.”

            “I know that you are dedicated towards Gaius’ bakery but you were quick to save the Prince’s life. Almost like magic. Arthur does not have someone like Gwen around him. Other than Leon he’s usually by himself. If you are interested, I would be honored to have you be the assistant to Prince Arthur.” Uther said.

            Merlin’s mouth hung open, “Me? The-the assistant to the Prince of Wales?” Merlin thought he was going to faint.

            Uther nodded, “Yes. What do you say?”


	2. Chapter 2

            Merlin thought at a camera crew was going to pop out of every nook and cranny and announce that he was being pranked but after a few minutes of silence, Merlin realized that it was too real. He opened his mouth, “Your Majesty, that is an amazing honor....” Merlin started.

            Uther nodded, “Of course you have the option of whether or not you will want to live here or in your flat.”

            Merlin wanted to continue but he was cut off by the door opening and Arthur coming in. Merlin stood up and straightened up and bowed which Arthur ignored. “Father—“

            “Arthur, I was just about to find you. I’ve placed Merlin Emrys as your assistant.” Uther said.

            Arthur looked at his father and then at Merlin as if waiting for them to break out into fits of laughter and shout “SURPRISE” but to his horror it was real. Arthur chuckled, “You’re kidding, right? This is some joke?”

            “No. Merlin saved your life this evening. If it wasn’t for him, you would be dead.” Uther said his voice serious.

            “He’s a _baker_! This was just a matter of luck or chance or whatever! What’s he going to do next time? Throw bread loaves?”

            “Actually once they get stale, bread loves can get pretty hard.” Merlin quipped.

            “You’re speaking out of turn.” Arthur said putting on his ‘I’m-a-prince-and-you’re-not-so-there’ voice.

            “Enough! Arthur, I am your father, your King and you will do as I say. You owe Merlin a debt of gratitude. He risked his own life to save yours and yet you belittle him. What’s the matter with you?” Uther said. Arthur lowered his eyes and suddenly found the red carpet very interesting.

            “Now. Merlin, we will gladly accommodate you here. Lord knows, there’s enough rooms.”

            “Your Majesty. While I am honored to have been given such a position as this. I can’t help but agree with Prince Arthur—“ The blond’s head jerked up and his eyes went to Merlin’s. “—While yes I did save his life. I don’t consider myself capable of handling something like being his assistant.” Merlin said.

            Arthur turned his head to his father and then back to Merlin. “Tell me, do you drive?” Uther asked.

            “Yes.”

            “Are you able to take down orders very quickly?” Memories of Merlin’s first job at a McDonalds came flooding back and he mentally shuddered. “Yes.”

            “Then I see no other arguments.”

            “Father!”

            “No other arguments.” Uther concluded. “Leon!” He called.

            The doors to Uther’s study opened and a tall man with curly brown hair appeared. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

            “Show Mister Emrys to his room.”

            Leon nodded and beckoned for Merlin to follow him, Arthur looking like a child who was taken to a candy store and told that he couldn’t have anything. Leon opened the door to a bedroom that had be to as big as Merlin’s flat. “Wow.”

            “Of course this will be for the night. Tomorrow we will have your things moved into here.”

            Merlin was left alone and he looked around the room. Merlin grew up poor and when he was younger he wished that he could live in Camelot. He touched the sheets that looked to cost the same as his rent. They were soft to the touch, Merlin changed out of his suit and turned off the lights. He slid underneath the covers and stared up at the canopy.

            _This can’t be real. I’m going to wake up tomorrow and go back to the bakery. I am_ not _assistant to the prince._ This whole experience seemed unreal to him, he could hear Freya’s taunts earlier about that stupid book he read. _No. This isn’t a coincidence. King Uther knew Gaius and so there and I saved the Prince’s life_. No matter how Merlin tried to justify it, he still sounded crazy.

            The next morning, Merlin was woken up by a woman opening the curtains, “Good morning sir.” She said walking around the bed and opening the other set causing the room to light up.

            Merlin groaned and shielded his face, “Can’t think of a less awful way to wake someone up?”

            She mentioned that they’ll call when breakfast is ready. It took Merlin a second to wake up and realize that he had slept in Camelot. That he was the assistant to the Prince. _How much does it pay, I wonder._ He thought as he slid out of bed.

            He realized that he only had his suit and in his exhaustion he had thrown it onto the ground. _Great, first day and I’m going to show up in a wrinkled suit._ Before Merlin could think, a man opened the door and escorted several others who were carrying Merlin’s clothes from his apartment. Merlin covered himself up with the blanket as he watched his clothes being folded, placed in drawers, his books being placed on the shelves and his toiletries moved into the bathroom. His suit was hung up and taken to be dry cleaned.

            As soon as the group appeared, the vanished leaving Merlin alone. He got dressed and waited until a bell rang in his room. Merlin took it as a sign that breakfast was ready. Merlin looked at himself in the mirror, he had thrown on the nicest pair of jeans he owned and a polo shirt. “This should be fine, right?” He asked himself slipping on a pair of tennis shoes.

            Merlin headed downstairs and was greeted by Gwen who congratulated him. Morgana repeated the sentiment. Arthur looked sullen as Merlin arrived at the large breakfast table. Security seemed to have been amped up in the twelve hours since the attack. There was a strange calm to the table, like as if Arthur’s life hadn’t been threatened the night before.

            After breakfast, Arthur excused himself and Merlin followed, “Is there anything I can do for you?” Merlin asked.

            “No.” Arthur said going up the staircase.

            Merlin followed him up the stairs, “Are you sure, Your Highness?” He asked.

            “Yes.” Arthur seethed as Merlin followed him down the hallway. Arthur’s shoulders were tense. “Quit following me!” He barked, slamming the door in Merlin’s face.

            Merlin knocked on the door, “Sire?”

            “Merlin, I swear on everything that is holy—I don’t _need_ anything from you, nor do I _want_ anything from you. Why don’t you just go read or something or better yet leave Camelot and go back to that bakery!” Arthur had pulled open the door. His neck was red and there was vein throbbing. _Why am I turned on right now?_ Merlin asked.

            Merlin cleared his throat, “As much as I would like to do that, I’m afraid I can’t. I’m your assistant and so I’m here to assist you.”

            If Arthur could shoot daggers from his eyes at that moment, Merlin would be dead. He smiled at the prince who clenched his jaw. “Fine. You want something to do? Clean my room.”

            Merlin peeked in, for a prince Arthur’s room was a pig sty. Clothes were thrown about, paper littered the floor. “Alright then.”

            Arthur’s eyes widened, “Really? You’re going to clean my room?”

            “Sure.” Merlin said stepping past Arthur and getting to work. The prince stared at Merlin hummed as he cleaned.

            “Stop humming!” Arthur shouted.

            “As we sing our happy working sooooong.” Merlin sang terribly.

            “Stop singing!” Arthur shouted again.

            Merlin went silent and sang in his head, glad to know Arthur was so easily annoyed. “Arthur?”

            “What!”

            “Are you going to stand there all day?” Merlin asked.

            “I am the Prince. I can do whatever I want.” Arthur crossed his arms across his chest.

 _Fucking raw me._ “Well then.” Merlin went back to work. Arthur slammed the door behind him and was gone for an hour. When he returned Merlin was almost done. Arthur watched Merlin hang up his khakis and then shut the closet door. “There.”

            Arthur pulled open his drawers and Merlin watched as Arthur threw every item of clothing he owned onto the floor. Arthur ripped the bedsheets off his bed and tossed them onto the ground. He threw his DVDs all around the room. Emptied the wastebasket. He pulled down the clothes from their hangers, threw his shoes across the room. He went into the bathroom, and grabbed his shampoo. “Ar—“ Merlin watched as Arthur sprayed the wall with his shampoo, writing his name in the blue soap.

            He smeared the shampoo all over the walls, “Clean it.” He smeared his soapy hands on the carpet. “You should probably get that too.” He was out of the room.

            Merlin dealt with people who thought that it was okay to treat people rudely because they were in service. His multiple jobs in public service had gotten him used to being yelled at to him having to do menial tasks.

            It was past lunch when Merlin finally cleaned Arthur’s room for the second time. When Arthur returned he looked around, “You’re going to have to try harder to get rid of me.” Merlin said before pushing past Arthur as he made his way o

            Merlin didn’t think Arthur would take that as personal challenge. At four the next morning, Merlin was woken up by Arthur’s voice by his ear, “ _Merrr_ lin. Wake up.” Merlin jolted away to see Arthur in a tight grey Under Armor shirt and grey shorts. Merlin thought this was a dream, a well muscled dream.

            “Wha---?”

            “Wake up. I’m going running.” Arthur said.

            Merlin turned over and pulled the sheets back over him, “Congratulations, have fun.”

            “Oh no. You’re coming with me.”

            Merlin found himself shivering, watching Arthur run around the track. Arthur jogged in place, sweat making his shift stick to his muscular chest. “Are you done?”

            “Not yet. Are you cold?”

            “No I just enjoy shivering.” Merlin said.

            “Well I need you to run a few errands for me.” Arthur said.

            “Alright well, finish up and tell me what to do.” Merlin said.

            “I can’t do that. You’ll just have to run with me while the ideas are fresh in my head.”

            “You’re joking.” Merlin said.

            Arthur wasn’t and Merlin ended up jogging alongside Arthur. “Now I’ve forgotten. Shame.” Panting, Merlin stopped in his tracks and stormed off and sat in the car until Arthur finally returned back. “I could’ve been killed. You put my life in danger, leaving me alone. How could you be so selfish.” Arthur said.

            “Driver, back to Camelot.” Merlin said. The driver started the car and they drove back towards the palace. Once there, Merlin flopped on his bed, it was almost six-thirty. Merlin groaned and was about to shut his eyes when he heard Arthur call his name.

            Merlin hurried to Arthur’s room, “Yes?”

            “I have a list of things I need for you to do.” The list was two pages front and back and from what he could tell he was going back and forth across town for each thing. “You can go now.” Arthur said.

            “Fine. I’ll go after breakfast.” Merlin said.

            He went back into his bedroom and made sure the door was locked and flopped down onto his bed. When he woke up it was half-past noon. Merlin quickly rolled off the bed and pulled open his door. “I hope you had a refreshing nap.” Arthur said leaning against the doorway.

            “I’m headed out now.” Merlin said. Merlin decided to knock out all the things needed on one side of town first, “Arthur—“ He had called the prince while out shopping, “—I’m confused by this list. It says you need red silk ties but it doesn’t say how many. How many do you need?” Merlin asked.

            “Yes.” Arthur responded and then hung up the phone.

            Merlin wanted to throttle Arthur so badly at that moment. The day before, Leon had given him a card to use when making purchases on behalf of the Crown.

            Merlin returned to Camelot in the late afternoon and placed the large amount of shopping bags on Arthur’s bed. “Here.” Merlin said.

            Arthur slid off his bed and walked to the bags, “Did I say red ties? I meant _blue_ , my mistake. Oh and I’m not a large, I’m a medium. Looks like you’re going to have to take these all back.” Arthur said shooting a look of mock pity.

            “You said these specifically on this list you gave me.” Merlin said.

            “Did I? I must’ve made a mistake. You really should have clarified with me before you made those purchases. You got to have some initiative, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur said.

            The urge to throttle Arthur grew and Merlin had to take a deep breath before wordlessly carrying the bags back down and going downstairs and taking the car again back across town. Along the way, Merlin texted Will and said ‘Hey Will, haven’t heard from you for a few days. How are you?’

            Will finally responded after Merlin had gotten home the second time, ‘Fine.’ Merlin knew he was the opposite of fine.

            When Merlin got into the room Arthur looked at him, “Did I say blue—“

            “I got red and blue. Here.” He gave Arthur the shopping bag. “Anything else?”

            “I—no.” Arthur said looking dumbfounded.

            August changed into September and the trees of Camelot were shifting from green into reds and yellows. Arthur had seemingly given up on trying to make Merlin quit and instead was focusing his time on Sophia who Merlin grew to detest more and more. Maybe it was the way she laughed, the horrible pet names for Arthur, her annoyingly shrill voice. Merlin couldn’t find a solid reason why.

            “I know why.” Gwen said one day while they were getting coffee. Morgana had a horrible headache and didn’t need Gwen’s assistance and Sophia and Arthur were on a weekend trip and Merlin didn’t want to be there.

            “Oh do you?”

            Gwen rolled her eyes playfully, “Merlin you’re not fooling anyone.” She said.

            “What?”

            “You’re crushing on Arthur.”

            “ _What_? Gwen, come on you can’t be serious.”

            “Oh my God. You should see yourself, the way you look at him says enough.”

            “I do not look at Arthur like that.” Merlin said his cheeks flushing red.

            “Yes you do!” She said.

            “Fine. Maybe I do. I can’t help it.” He said.

            Gwen nodded and they crossed the street back towards Camelot, “Arthur is rather handsome.”

            “Too bad he’s an asshole.” Merlin said.

            “He can be but he really is a sweet person.”

            Merlin scoffed, “Are we talking about the same person here?”

            “Yes we are. I know Arthur better than you do, trust me.”

            “I have to see him everyday and he’s just the same to me.”

            “We were engaged.” Merlin stopped dead in his track, his eyes wide, “You’re kidding.”

            She shook her head, “No, I’m not. I was almost Princess Gwen but it was not to be.”

            “Oh my God, Gwen, I’m so sorry.”

            She took a sip from her coffee, “Don’t be. We parted on good terms. Arthur and I dated all throughout high school and college. We kept it secret, mostly his idea because he didn’t want me to be mobbed by cameras and reporters daily. Arthur is truly such a caring guy. Is he arrogant, yes he is, horribly so. I think that’s for show most of the time, he knows he’s handsome and where he’s meant to go so he of course wants to show the world that this is a future king. But as we got a bit older and headed towards university things started to change.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “He became a bit more distant. Something was really troubling him and I knew that something was but he never could tell me. Then one afternoon, he came to my apartment and he told me what was going on and I tried to help him but he just didn’t seem to want the help claiming it was something that he was just going to have to confront head on. I told him that he and I would still be friends but I couldn’t force him to do something he didn’t want to do.”

            “What was going on with him?” Merlin asked.

            Gwen looked at him, “I swore I’d never tell and don’t even try to ask me because I’ll never say it.”

            “What, is he gay or something?” Merlin asked laughing.

            “No. He was cheating on me.” Gwen said.

            “He cheated on you?” Merlin asked.

            “To be fair I cheated first.” Gwen added quickly.

            Merlin’s mouth hung open, “I can’t believe this. Gwen you _cheated_ on the Prince of Wales?”

            “Merlin, I—God this is such ancient history I don’t know why I brought it up. Long story short, Arthur is with the girl he was cheating on me with and I’m with the guy I was cheating on Arthur with. So it all worked out in the end.” She said and she refused to answer anymore of Merlin’s questions.

            Merlin instead told Gwen about his past relationship with his friend Will. They had been friends for the longest time but then a kiss changed that and soon they dated and for two years it was going well until they realized that they worked better as friends. “He honestly is such a great person, I don’t know what I would’ve done without Will.” Merlin said as they showed their badges to the security at the gate.

            That evening, Merlin got a call from Will saying that Will’s mother passed away. Merlin didn’t even know how to respond, he just stood there with the phone at his ear staring ahead. Will was sobbing on the phone and Merlin told him he was leaving for Ealdor now.

            Arthur caught Merlin as he was heading up the stairs and was telling Arthur something but Merlin quickly turned and said, “My best friend’s mother just died of cancer. I’m going home. I will let you know when I am coming back.” With that Arthur said nothing and went into his bedroom.

            As Merlin was emerging, trying not to break down, Arthur without a word shoved two first class train tickets there and back into Merlin’s hand and went back into his room.

            When Merlin got into Ealdor, his mother was waiting at the station for him. Merlin quickly hugged her and began to sob. His mother gently rubbed his back and wiped his tears away with the sleeve of her coat. Her eyes were red, “Where is he?”

            “Our home. He said he didn’t want to be alone tonight.” Hunith said.

            Merlin was trying to formulate words into sentences but he didn’t know how to begin speaking to Will. When they pulled into the driveway of the small home, Merlin hurried inside and hugged Will tightly. Will hugged Merlin back and buried his face in Merlin’s jacket. Merlin could hear muffled sobs, and gently stroked the back of Will’s head.

            The funeral was a few days later, the funeral party was just Will, Hunith, Merlin and a few locals who knew Will’s mother. Merlin left Will alone as his childhood friend knelt before his mother’s grave.

            Merlin stayed another day before he had to go back to Camelot. His mother packed him a lunch for the train and he hugged Will tightly goodbye. On the train ride back to London, Merlin stared at the scenery until the countryside turned into the sprawling city of London.

            Merlin showed his badge to the guard and was allowed entry into Camelot. He went to the staircase but wasn’t in the mood for Arthur to spring him with some job. He remembered the library from his tour and decided to pass some time in there.

            When he got to the library door, he heard a muffled noise on the other side. He pushed open the door and was greeted with the view of Arthur’s naked backside. The noises were Sophia’s moans as he was thrusting into her. Merlin couldn’t help but check out Arthur’s broad shoulders and muscular back and watch Arthur’s ass flex.

            Feeling dirty and weird about spying, Merlin backed away from the door and went into his bedroom. As he stared at the velvet canopy above him, his thoughts went back to Arthur. His rough hands tangled into Merlin’s hair as he thrust into him. Merlin moaning as Arthur filled him up. Arthur laying on the desk and Merlin straddling---his thought process was interrupted by a knock at the door.

            He adjusted himself and went to the door, it was Gwen who greeted him with a hug. “I’m so sorry.” She said.

            He returned the hug, “Thank you. It was really hard for Will. He and his mother were so close.” He said. “Did I miss anything fun while I was gone?”

            Gwen thought for a second, “No. Not that I can think of. Oh wait—Sophia has a new nickname for Arthur.” She said rolling her eyes.

            Merlin snorted, “Really? What is it?”

            As if on cue, coming up the stairs Merlin heard, “You’re my dashing knight!”

            Merlin contained as laugh as Arthur called, “Is that Merlin?”

            “Yes. Your Majesty.” Merlin added.

            Arthur sighed, “I thought I said that you can call me ‘Arthur’.”

            “Sorry. Your—Arthur.” Merlin said.

            Arthur turned to Sophia, “Do you mind?” He asked.

            “Mind what?” She asked.

            Arthur exhaled through his nose, “I’d like to speak with Merlin alone please.” He said.

            “Oh. Yeah.” She turned to Merlin, “Sorry about your friend’s dad.”

            “It was his mother.” Merlin said.

            “Oh. Well, same thing.” She pecked Arthur on the cheek, “Bye for now my dashing knight.” She said as she walked towards Arthur’s bedroom.

            Gwen nodded and left the two alone, “Sit down.” Arthur said his voice surprisingly soft.

            All Merlin could think about when Arthur shut the door behind him was Arthur’s muscular ass and about how this was the start of a fantasy Merlin’s had before. “Y-yes?” Merlin asked.

            “I’m very sorry about your friend Will and if you’d forgive Sophia for her remark.” Arthur said pulling a chair up in front of Merlin. Merlin’s eyes went to Arthur’s thighs in his pants and then quickly up to Arthur’s face.

            “It’s forgiven.”

            “If you need some more time, I have George, one of the servants here, to help me out. I don’t want you to feel you have to rush back into work.”

            Merlin wondered if he was dreaming, Arthur was actually being nice to him. Not to say Arthur was terrible—well scratch that he had been but he seemed to be mellowing out. “I—thank you Arthur, that’s very kind of you but I think I’m ready to work.”

            Arthur nodded a small smile on his face, “Good. I missed you.” He said.

            “I missed you too.” In the fantasy, this is where Arthur cupped his face and leaned in for a kiss. In reality, that did not happen. In reality, Arthur patted Merlin’s leg, for a moment his blue eyes went to Merlin’s lips and then he smiled at Merlin and left the room.

            Needless to say, Merlin had new wank material.

            September slowly melted into October. The more time Merlin was around Arthur the more he realized how in deep shit he was. No matter how many times he mentally accosted himself that Arthur was straight and in a relationship _and_ the Prince of Wales, he still fell asleep thinking about falling asleep next to Arthur. His arm draped across Arthur’s chest and his head rest on the prince’s broad shoulder.

            At times, the longing almost hurt and Merlin sometimes felt himself on the verge of tears. He shook it off and tried to accept the fact that it’d never happen.

            Morgana, however, seemed to be on a mission to set Merlin up. On evening in early fall, Merlin made the acquaintance of Gwaine, an Italian male model. Merlin was immediately charmed by Gwaine’s accent. Merlin and Gwaine were alone in the library after dinner.

            “So, Merlin, do you model?” He asked.

            Merlin, who had one or two glasses of wine at dinner, giggled. “No. I don’t have the looks for it.”

            “Oh I think you do.” Gwaine said taking a step towards Merlin who took in the scent of Gwaine’s cologne.

            “Really?” Merlin asked his cock twitching in his pants.

            Gwaine’s eyes narrowed, “I know so. Those beautiful pouty lips...” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Merlin’s.

            Merlin slid his tongue into Gwaine’s who met his, getting a moan from Merlin. Gwaine’s hands grabbed Merlin’s ass. The kiss broke apart and Merlin leaned his head against Gwaine’s. “Bedroom.”

            “Why not here? We’re alone.” Gwaine strode to the door and shut it.

            “This is the King’s library. If we were to get caught, it would—“ Merlin was stopped by Gwaine who was peeling his shirt off to reveal his toned torso. “—be hard to---“

            Merlin went over and slid his hands down the model’s chest and leaned in for another kiss. “You want it bad.” Gwaine said when Merlin rubbed his crotch.

            “I do. My bedroom. Now.”

            Gwaine chuckled and pulled his shirt back on, “Alright. Fair enough.” He leaned in against and pulled Merlin close.

            The door to the library opened, “Merlin, I—“ Arthur started and stopped as the two broke apart.

            “Arthur, I—“ Merlin said.

            The prince’s face was unreadable, he looked angry. _Or does he look jealous?_ Merlin thought. “Dessert is being served but I can see you’re already getting something else. I’ll leave you.”

            When they got upstairs, they were naked faster that Merlin could lock the door. Gwaine laid on top of Merlin who wrapped his limbs around the model’s body. “You’re really warm.” Merlin said.

            Gwaine chuckled, “You’re very cold.”

            “Good thing we have each other then.” Merlin said ending in a gasp as Gwaine kissed his neck, gently sucking on the skin. “Below the neck.” He gasped as Gwaine obliged and left a hickey on Merlin’s chest. He continued down, his brown hair trailing against Merlin’s stomach.

            Gwaine’s warm mouth was around Merlin’s cock and was slowly sinking down as Merlin moaned and arched his back as Gwaine ran his hand up Merlin’s chest. Gwaine swallowed Merlin’s cock down to the base.

            Merlin ran his fingers through Gwaine’s hair and thrust into his mouth, “I’m gonna—“ Gwaine popped off Merlin’s cock and moved up for a hungry kiss.

            Merlin snuck Gwaine early in the morning and went back to bed. He looked at the empty spot next to him in bed. Gwaine hadn’t been bad but he hadn’t been good. Merlin chalked it up to both of them being fairly drunk.

            His cellphone chimed and it was a text from Arthur, ‘Are you awake?’

            Merlin quickly dressed, ‘Yes. Is there something you need?’ Merlin responded.

            It was a minute before Arthur responded, ‘No. Just checking.’

            Merlin set his phone down and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. There was a knock at the door, Merlin got up and it was Arthur. To Merlin’s delight, he was wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers. “Good morning, Arthur.” Merlin said trying not to stare too hard at the body he had ogled in the many photoshoots he saw.

            “Morning Merlin.” There was a moment of silence, “May I come in?” He asked.

            Merlin stepped aside, “Of course, is there something the matter?”

            Arthur was quiet as he looked at the bed, “So, you brought a stranger upstairs, did you?”

            “Stranger? Arthur, you met him.”

            “Briefly. Do you realize the security risk involved with that? I should fire you for that.” Arthur said crossed his arms across his toned chest.

            “Arthur—“

            “Don’t do it again.”

            “Morgana introduced me to him and you saw us in the library, you could’ve said something.” Merlin said.

            “Oh really, what could I have said?”

            Merlin shrugged, “I don’t know.”

            “You are not to bring strange men up here with you.”

            “Is that a law? Arthur, if they passed through security than clearly they aren’t a risk?”

            “Right, are you going to use the harpist in your brilliant defense?”

            “It won’t happen again.”

            “Good.” Again, Arthur stared at Merlin’s lips and then was gone.

            Towards the end of October, preparations had been made for the annual Camelot Masquerade Ball. Before the party began, Merlin helped Arthur get ready. “Can I tell you something?” Arthur asked.

            “Sure. What is it?” Merlin asked. Arthur was wearing a red robe with a deep red cape with matching boots. His mask was golden which made his hair look like halo.

            “I’ve set the date to when I’m proposing to Sophia.” Merlin’s heart dropped in his chest. Now any hope, coming from the very little he had initially, of him and Arthur ever winding up together had shriveled.

            Merlin smiled as best he could, “Really? When? That’s very exciting! I’m so excited for you. How exciting.”

            “Christmas. Isn’t that a lovely gift?” Arthur didn’t seem to be noticing Merlin.

            “Yes. Very.”

            Arthur inspected himself in the mirror, “Very good. I’ll see you down there.” He clapped Merlin on the shoulder leaving Merlin alone.

            Merlin was dressed in a black and silver robe with a black mask. When he entered the large banquet hall, he could spot Arthur dancing with Sophia. _His soon to be wife_. Merlin thought bitterly as he grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing servant.

            One flute of champagne turned into five and halfway through the night, Merlin was teetering as he danced with Gwen. “Are you alright?”

            “Fine! I’m great!” He turned towards Arthur and Sophia. He walked towards them and did an overdramatic bow. “May I have this dance.” He said in a pathetic attempt at an Italian accent.

            “You’re plastered!” Sophia exclaimed her cheeks pink.

            “Not very.” Merlin said.

            “You may have this dance.” She held out her hand.

            Merlin shook his fingers, “I want the prince.” He said with a cheeky grin.

            Sophia, who was probably just as drunk as he was, giggled as if Merlin told a hilarious joke. “That would be hilarious. Arthur, dance with Merlin.”

            “If it’ll get you two to not go about making fools of yourself then sure.” Arthur bowed to Merlin and his large hands rested on Merlin’s slender hips. Their eyes met and they barely moved a step when Merlin suddenly broke away and hurried out of the room. He ripped his mask off and dropped it as he stumbled into the library.

            He heard Arthur call his name, “ _Mer_ lin, what’s going on?”

            Merlin’s shoulders were shaking as he buried his face in his hands and sniffled, “I—“

            “What is it?” Arthur asked.

            Merlin turned to Arthur, “I love you.” He sobbed.

            Arthur stared at Merlin, “What?”

            “I love you Arthur. It took me a while to realize it but I love you so much.” He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robe.

            Arthur paced with his back to Merlin, “Merlin.” He turned back to him and walked towards him. “God, I—I don’t know what to say.” Merlin thought Arthur was going to declare his love back, but this wasn’t one of Freya’s books. This wasn’t a fairy tale. This was life and it was determined to fuck you over. “I don’t. I mean you’re a great assistant, clumsy but great. I think you’re an amazing friend but I-I don’t know if I could ever see you as anything more than a friend. I’m getting married to Sophia.” Merlin sniffled and cleared his face. “I know you’re very drunk right now but I want you to know that this changed absolutely nothing between us, alright?” He offered Merlin a smile. “Come on, let’s get back to the party.” Arthur said.

            Merlin nodded, “One second.” He said.

            When the library door shut behind Arthur, Merlin laid down on the couch and buried his face and sobbed hard into the pillow. In a second, Arthur was gone and in his place was the pain of rejection. Merlin cried harder into the pillow as he heard Sophia’s giggle outside the library and the party happening in the other room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Merlin didn’t go down for breakfast, he elected to lay in his bed and try to forget what had happened the night before. The worst about that whole situation, he felt, was that Arthur remembered everything and Merlin did as well. He couldn’t face Arthur, he couldn’t even face Sophia nor did he want to.

            He feared that Arthur would see this ulterior motive to everything that Merlin did from then on. He thought about quitting, about going back to his life as the owner of a bakery and lusting for the faraway prince who didn’t know who he was. But Merlin could never have that again. His face was plastered in gossip magazines all over the world. He had been seen with Arthur on the BBC.

            As November rolled by Merlin found himself growing closer and closer to Gwaine. He began taking trips to Gwaine’s apartment and sometimes stayed the weekened. Arthur pretended not to take notice of whenver Merlin came to Camelot on Sunday mornings but Merlin thought there was something else in his glance.

            “I think he’s teasing me.” Merlin said glumly as Gwaine poured him a cup of coffee.

            “Why would he tease you?” He asked arching an eyebrow.

            Merlin shook his head, “I don’t know. Maybe I’m just reading into things that aren’t there.”

            “Hm. So, did I tell you that I’m meeting with a representative for a modeling contract with American Vogue?” Gwaine said.

            “No, I didn’t! That’s amazing.”

            “It’ll be a five year contract and I’ll be living in New York.”

            “Oh wow. Gwaine, that’s very exciting! I’m so happy for you.”

            Gwaine thanked him and he chewed on his lower lip for a second, “Merlin, there’s something I want to ask you.”

            “Sure.”

            “If I do get this job. Would you come with me?” Gwaine asked.

 

            “What did you say?!” Gwen asked later that night as they stood smoking on the balcony of Gwen’s room.

            “I didn’t give him an answer.” Merlin said taking a drag. “I said I wanted to wait until he knew _for sure_ that he was going to get the job.”

            Gwen nodded and exhaled, “New York. Y’know, I’ve never been to America.” She said.

            “I haven’t either. It’ll be weird being so far away.” Merlin pondered taking his gaze out to the city sprawled before him.

            “Do you think you could handle it? I mean with Will and your mother?” She asked.

            Merlin shrugged, “I know she would want me to do this. She knows how...well she knows about everything here to a certain extent.”

            “She knows how you feel about Arthur?”

            Merlin nodded and took a drag, “She thinks I should leave. She says it isn’t good for me here.” He explained.

            “What do you think?”

            “I mean, my mom tends to over exaggerate. It’s not like my heart is broken and everytime I see Arthur I fight the urge to throw myself at his feet. It just is this feeling that comes over me every now and then. It’s not fun but it’s manageable.” Merlin explained.

            “Do you want to leave?” She asked.

            “I don’t know. Maybe. It’d be nice I think. I’d miss everyone here badly. Maybe if I was away from Arthur I might be able to get over what feelings I have.”

            “Going somewhere _Mer_ lin?” Arthur’s voice asked behind them. Merlin and Gwen jumped and turned around. Merlin bowed and Gwen curtsied as Arthur came onto the balcony.

            “Um...well no not right now.” Merlin said.

            “Where’re you going?”

            “Gwaine might get a job in New York and he asked me to come with him.” Merlin said.

            Something flickered across Arthur’s face, he gestured to the cigarettes and Gwen gave him one. “Hm.” He said as he lit the cigarette. Merlin watched as Arthur paced the small balcony. “So, it’s getting pretty serious between you and Gwaine, isn’t it.” Arthur said.

            “Yes.” Merlin said. “I mean, moving to New York with him is a pretty big step.” Merlin said.

            “I suppose it is and what’ll you do there?” Arthur asked.

            “I don’t know. I guess try to get a job there.”

            Arthur nodded and exhaled, “So you’re going from a job in Camelot to...what a waiter in some restaurant? I’m not a career advisor but I don’t think that’s very wise.”

            “Well maybe you could recommend me for a position in government since you seem to know people.” Merlin said.

            “Maybe but that’d take a lot of time, wouldn’t it?” Arthur supposed taking another drag.

            “Gwen, could you give us a second?” Merlin asked. Gwen nodded and vanished back into the palace shutting the door behind her. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Merlin asked.

            “Excuse me?”

            “Why are you treating me like this?” Merlin asked.

            “Like what? I’m sorry that you want to throw away a perfectly good job here for some minimum wage job in New York.” Arthur said.

            “So what if I throw it away? It’s my life.”

            “Merlin, I’m just thinking over your better interest.” Arthur said flicking ashes off casually.

            “Well you can’t stop me from leaving.”

            Arthur looked hurt, “I’m sorry if I’ve done something to hurt you to make you want to leave.” Arthur said.

            Merlin sighed, “You’ve done nothing.”

            “If this is about what happened on Halloween—“

            “I don’t want to talk about that Arthur. This has nothing to do with that at all.” Merlin said.

            “Are you sure? Merlin, I promised you that it wouldn’t change anything, and guess what? It hasn’t.”

            “I know that, Arthur. This is just about...I don’t know wanting to make a change.”

            “And New York will do that?”

            “Yes. I’ll be with Gwaine---“

            “So you’ll rely on him for money.”

            “I don’t want to talk about it! It’s none of your business!”

            “It certainly is, _Mer_ lin.”

            “Is it? What’ll you do? Drag me back if I go to New York?” Merlin stubbed his cigarette out.

            “I don’t care what you do.”

            “Clearly you do because you seem to think that you control me?” Merlin asked.

            “I don’t want you to leave! Happy? I—“ Arthur turned around. “—think you do a good job and your talents would be squandered in New York.” Arthur said.

            “I—don’t know what to say.” Merlin said.

            “If you want to go. I won’t stop you. I just...would miss you.” Arthur said stubbing out the cigarette. “I’m sorry.” He said.

            “Arthur.” Merlin said.

            They looked at each other, Arthur wet his lips and took a step towards Merlin. Merlin wasn’t sure what was going to happen but once Arthur pulled him into the hug Merlin became aware. Merlin’s face pressed against the fabric of Arthur’s shirt, feeling the warmth coming from underneath. He could smell Arthur’s cologne. His hands rested on Arthur’s broad back, the temptation to grab Arthur’s muscular ass was there. The temptation to lean his head up and kiss Arthur burned inside Merlin.

            The hug broke apart and Merlin suddenly felt colder. “I think I’m gonna head back inside.” Merlin said moving past Arthur and going inside.

            November came to a close as the Camelot gardens were bare, the ground littered with yellow and orange leaves. The threat of snow was on the horizon as a rainstorm lasted for a week. Merlin was ducking into a coffee shop to get some coffee for him and Arthur when his cellphone rang, it was Gwaine. “Gwaine?”

            “Pack your bags, Merlin!” He said.

            Merlin covered his mouth as a smile spread across of his face, “Oh my God! Gwaine! Holy crap! I can’t believe it I’m so happy for you!” He said.

            They planned to meet for dinner that night and Merlin hurried back to Camelot with Arthur’s order. When it was announced that Gwaine got the job, Arthur retreated in his room and refused to come out even when Sophia begged him to.

            Merlin tried not to notice Arthur’s behavior but it was becoming too obvious. Arthur was hiding something. Merlin never wanted to voice it but he thought that Arthur was attracted to him. The gazing at Merlin’s lips, that lingering hug, and what he said about Merlin leaving all pointed to one obvious conclusion. Merlin knew he needed to talk to Arthur but as soon as December rolled around, Arthur made himself distant from Merlin.

            Gwaine and Merlin began making the necessary preparations for their moving to New York. Gwaine had told Merlin that they’d be flown out in March of the New Year. Merlin tried constantly to tried to get Arthur alone for a second but the prince didn’t seem to want to talk to Merlin.

            At Christmas, Hunith and Will were brought up to celebrate at the palace. Will and Hunith marveled at the grandeur of the palace. After dinner, Arthur brought everyone into the library and proposed to Sophia which she readily accepted it.

            For whatever closure Merlin was looking for, he knew now it’d never come from Arthur. Merlin smiled and applauded along with everyone else for the happy couple. Soon, newspapers all over England and America showed the newly engaged couple. Merlin then decided that no matter what, he was leaving for New York when the time came.

            For New Year’s Eve, Arthur and Sophia decided to travel to France. Merlin and Gwaine staying in Gwaine’s apartment watching Netflix. Mostly because Merlin was exhausted and Gwaine was getting sick.

            By the end of January, Merlin’s dual citizenship in both England and USA had been granted. Gwaine had left early to go scouting for their apartment and also to meet with the people from Vogue.

            Besides Arthur being swept up into the thrill of planning a wedding with Sophia, Morgana and Gwen in Paris for a fashion show and Will not responding to his texts. Merlin felt alone. He spent a few days in his room, reading and catching up on his shows on Netflix

            One evening, Merlin’s cellphone was ringing. Merlin hurried into his room to see it was his mother. “Mom? What is it?” He asked.

            Hunith was quiet on the other line, there were short little gasps, “Merlin...” Her voice was hoarse.

            Merlin’s heart sank as he sat down on the bed, “Mom? Did you go to the doctor today?” He asked.

            “No. It’s Will.” She said in an almost whisper.

            “What about Will?”

            Hunith on the other line sobbed, “There was a car accident. He was driving and there was a patch of ice and...” She couldn’t finish the sentence but it was enough for Merlin to piece together. He dropped his phone, he could hear his mother’s voice but it was so far away it almost inaudible.

            Eventually his mother hung up and Merlin stared at the carpet on the ground. He was numb. _Will._ He repeated in his head.

            The next week passed in a blur, he wasn’t even sure how he even got to Ealdor. Was it Morgana who drove him? Gwen? Arthur? Freya? He didn’t know. He couldn’t even remember what Will’s funeral was like. All he remember was that Will’s body had been so mangled that they had to sew his body back together. Suffice it to say, it was a closed casket.

           

            Merlin had decided that he needed to leave before he went crazy. He called Gwaine and asked if he could come early, to which Gwaine said he could and the next afternoon Merlin’s flight was booked from London to New York.

            The flight was set to leave Saturday and so Merlin go straight to packing. Arthur watched as Merlin packed, “If you like, I’ll go with you to the airport.” Arthur offered.

            Merlin turned to look at him, “Really?”

            Arthur nodded, “I want to see you get there safely.”

            Merlin smiled, “Thank you.”

            Arthur’s smile was sadder, “It’s no problem.” He turned to the door and then turned back. “You’ve been a great here Merlin. I’ve been very proud to call you a friend.”

            “We can still be friends Arthur.” Merlin chuckled, Arthur returned the chuckle.

            “Right. But you know what I meant.”

            Merlin nodded, “Of course.”

            Arthur went to Merlin, “If New York doesn’t work out. The doors of Camelot will always be open to you.” He said.

            Merlin smiled, “Thank you Arthur.”

            Arthur nodded briefly, “I also have a present for you.” He held up a finger and quickly went into his bedroom and when he returned, he was holding a pin with the Pendragon crest on it.

            “Arthur, thank you.” Merlin admired the golden pin.

            “It’s no problem.” Arthur said.

            Merlin quickly pulled Arthur into a hug, “Thank you.” He said.

            Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and held him for at least a solid minute.

            Merlin was left alone to finish packing. Morgana, Arthur and Sophia went out to dinner that night. Sophia seemed to be in rare form because for the entire night she did nothing but complain. Either the restaurant wasn’t up to her standards or the lighting wasn’t right. Merlin had to wonder how Arthur could stand it.

            They finally settled on a restaurant, having to have been snuck in through the back because paparazzi seemed to follow them. They finally got a spot near the back of the restaurant at a small square table. “Merlin, I’m so sorry that I’ve been so out of touch.” Morgana said as they received their wine ending the conversation about Sophia’s ideas for the wedding.

            “It’s alright, Morgana.” Merlin said.

            “I feel just awful.” She said.

            Sophia audibly huffed, “We ended my conversation about the wedding for _this_?” She asked.

            Morgana’s eyes widened, “Excuse me.” She said to Sophia.

            “Well we should be talking about more important things.” The table went silent as Sophia took a sip of her wine.

            “His childhood friend died in a car accident and you think I really want to talk about your stupid wedding, you heartless bitch?” Morgana asked.

            “What did you call me?” Sophia asked raising her voice seemingly forgetting Morgause was right behind her.

            “Lower your voice.” Arthur said.

            “Did you hear what she called me?” Sophia asked turning to Arthur and Merlin.

            “Yes. Morgana apologize.”

            Morgana’s mouth hung open, “You want me to apologize to her. She should apologize to Merlin.”

            “Fine. Both of you apologize.”

            The girls apologized to each other but it was very forced and Morgana sipped her wine a little faster as Sophia forced the conversation back to her wedding. “Merlin, you’re gay, what should my color scheme be?” Sophia asked after they had ordered their food.

            “I—I don’t really know, Sophia. I think including the Pendragon colors might be nice, red and gold.”

            “Hm. Maybe. It’d have to look nice though, I think it looks tacky sometimes.” Morgana shot Arthur a glance, then Morgause a glance, then Leon and turned her eyes back to Sophia.

            “The royal colors that have been so for over five hundred years are _tacky_.” Morgana said.

            “Why does it even concern you? You’re not even in line for the throne.”

            “Because I have taste and I’d like to see my step-brother’s wedding look nice.”

            “ _I_ don’t have taste?” Sophia asked.

            “No. You don’t. Nor class either. Nor tact. Quite sad, actually.” Morgana said.

            Arthur looked like he was trying his best not to get into the middle of it while Leon and Morgause were watching this happen with their guard up. “How dare you!” Sophia gasped. “The first thing I’m going to do is exile you!” She threatened.

            “I’d like to see you try.” Morgana said.

            Sophia turned to Arthur who was really interested in his steak. The wheels were turning in her head, she knew that she could say whatever she wanted to Morgana or Merlin and Arthur would defend her every action. She was going to be queen as she knew it and they knew it. “So, Merlin, you’re from Ealdor. Right?”

            “Right.”

            “So, it’s a farming town, right?”

            Merlin looked Sophia, “Yes.”

            “Did you have a farm?” She asked.

            Merlin nodded, “Me and my mom had chickens, cows, a few sheep and a pig for a while. Though that turned into ham. Shame though, I really liked that pig.” Morgana laughed, Arthur chuckled, “Named it and everything.” Morgana laughed harder.

            “So did you have electricity and stuff?” Sophia asked.

            Morgana stopped laughing, “Um, yes. I did.” Merlin said.

            “And plumbing?”

            “Yeah. Believe it or not.” Merlin said.

            “I’m sorry, I’m just curious. So, I like that you’re not afraid to sound like that in front of the Royal Family.”

            “Um...like what?” Merlin asked.

            “You know, like an uneducated country bumpkin.”

            The trio jumped when Arthur slammed his hands on the table, “I have had enough!” He turned to Sophia, “You are being utterly rude tonight. I cannot believe the amount of disrespectful things I’ve heard come out tonight. I may be your fiancée but do not forget that I am first and foremost Prince Arthur Pendragon. If I hear you say one more disrespectful thing to my step-sister or to Merlin, the wedding is off.” Arthur’s voice was low and threatening. Merlin was grateful for the tablecloth because listening to Arthur’s low, authoritative voice made him hard.

            It was dead quiet, Sophia threw her napkin down and rushed out of the restaurant. “Should one of us go after her?” Leon asked.

            “Leave her.” Arthur said. “I want to enjoy the rest of this night, alright?” He said to the duo who nodded.

            After dinner, they went to get ice cream by the beach where despite the paparazzi and Leon and Morgause having to fight off the swarms of people. Merlin had an amazing night.

            When they got back to Camelot and Arthur was upstairs, Merlin and Morgana went into the library to have a drink. Morgana burst out laughing when the library doors were shut, “Her face! Did you see it?! I just about died laughing!” She was doubled over, tears flowing out of her eyes. “I hate her so much.” She added standing up.

            “I can’t believe Arthur is going to marry her.”            

            Morgana shook her head, “I can’t believe it either. I’m horrified. Can you imagine their children? A bunch of blond pug-nosed little brats.” Morgana said. She poured herself some more brandy, her manicured nail drummed against the glass. “How do you feel about the marriage?”

            Merlin took a sip, “I hate it but I’m not going to be here when they get married. Sadly, you’ll be left here with them.”

            Morgana rolled her eyes, “Don’t remind me.” She took a small sip, “So, I see you’re still crushing over Arthur like a little schoolgirl.” She smiled.

            “Stop. He knows how I feel and he’s made it quite apparent he doesn’t feel the same.” Morgana arched her perfectly shaped brows, and took a drink. “What?”

            “Nothing. Nothing at all.” Morgana said.

            Merlin decided he didn’t want to investigate further, seeing that it wasn’t worth it. “I’ve never been to New York before. I’m excited though.”

            “You’ll love it, and I’ll be there in the summer for Fashion Week. It’s going to be a good change for you. These past few months have just been...unreal. I can’t even imagine.” She said.

            Merlin nodded, “I need this.”

            “Well, if you decide that New York is what you wanted, you’re always welcome back here.” She said.

            “Thank you Morgana.” Merlin finished his drink and then excused himself and went upstairs and then to bed.

            The car ride to the airport was quiet, Merlin was pretty hungover and he just couldn’t look Arthur in the face. When they pulled into the airport, the car was surrounded bty camera and reporters. “The stories they’ll spin.” Merlin said.

            Arthur chuckled, “ _Mer_ lin, I hope you have a safe flight.” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a white envelope.

            “What is it?”

            “It’s a little something to help out in those first few months with rent.” Arthur said.

            Merlin smiled, “Arthur, thank you. That’s very kind of you.”

            Arthur nodded, and hugged Merlin before Merlin was helped out of the car and into the throng of the paparazzi and Merlin helped through the crowd and was in the airport. He turned and watched Arthur’s car pull away and back to Camelot.

            Once Merlin was at his gate, he opened the envelope. It wasn’t a check, it was a letter handwritten by Arthur. Merlin’s face paled as he read the letter, he folded the letter and slid it back into the envelope, the last four words echoing in his head.


	4. ONE YEAR LATER

“Welcome to Heathrow Airport.” Four words Merlin thought he’d never hear again as he passed through the airport gate. Merlin never thought he’d be happy to fly into the dismally grey city of London again. As he walked towards baggage claim, he was greeted by the sight at Leon in a black leather coat.

            “Good to see you Merlin.” Leon greeted.

            “You as well.” He said shaking Leon’s hand.

            “New York treated you well.” Leon said.

            “Well, being with a model and living in New York tends to make you more health-conscious.” Merlin smiled.

            Leon nodded and they turned towards the baggage claim which was starting to rotate. “How was New York?”

            “Loud, busy.”

            “And Gwaine? I thought he’d be coming back with you?” Leon asked.

            Merlin sighed, “Rather not get on about that right now.” Merlin said.

            Merlin got his luggage and was driven to Camelot. Merlin felt warm on the inside as he saw the large palace looming in the distance. The gates were opened and the car continued forward.

            When Merlin got into the palace, he heard loud shouting from upstairs. “... _not_ being her maid of honor!” Morgana was shouting.

            “Morgana, why can’t you be reasonable?” Arthur was shouting back.

            “Because she is grating on my nerves!” Merlin appeared at the foot of the staircase. “There’s nothing you can say to change my mind.” She crossed her arms across her chest.

            “We’ll buy a place in France and move there.” Arthur said.

            “Fine. I’ll do it. But you owe me.” Morgana turned and her eyes widened, “Merlin!” She shouted.

            “What about him?”

            “He’s here!”

            Arthur appeared next to Morgana, “ _Mer_ lin!” He hurried down the steps in his usual diginified manner and picked up the brunette in a hug. “Look at you! You look like you’ve been working out!”

            “Very nice, Merlin. Looks like New York was good for you.” Morgana said. “Did you like it?”

            Merlin nodded, “It was great. I had a nice time. Sorry I had to leave.”

            Morgana nodded, “Of course. Well, I really am sorry about that. If you need anything, let us know.”

            Arthur nodded in agreement, “Right.”

            Merlin smiled, “Thank you. I’m going to get settled, it’s been a long day.” He said.

            “No problem. It’s really good to see you again.” Morgana said hugging Merlin. “I have so much to fill you in on.” She said.

            “I look forward to it.” He said.of

            Once he was alone in his room, he flopped down onto his bed and stared up at the familiar canopy above him. He sat up and kicked off his shoes. He unzipped his suitcase, sitting on top of his clothes was the envelope Arthur had given him with the letter still inside.

            Merlin had read that letter multiple times on the flight there, while in New York and on the flight back. He couldn’t believe it, the words didn’t seem real. Merlin had kept an eye on the news but no new developments and Merlin had come to the conclusion that maybe Arthur had just written what he did in the heat of the moment.

            He got to work unpacking and an hour of so later, Morgana came in with a bottle of red wine, “There’s so much you missed. I have an extra bottle just in case.” She announced handing Merlin a glass and pouring a hearty glass. What Merlin learned was that Sophia and Arthur were still trying to figure out wedding details. “Arthur as of now no longer wants anything to do with the wedding planning.” Apparently, a month or so after Merlin left for America, Sophia had asked Morgana to plan her wedding.

            “Of course, I was honored that she came to me, regardless of my feelings for her. So, we plan for about a month or so, we really were getting everything set and then Sophia all of a sudden decides that she no longer wants me to design. She says it’ll make her look ‘too stuck up’ with all of those designer labels. And I almost wanted to shout, ‘You’re going to be queen of England! Get used to all of this, you know? It’s not like you’ll be some pauper. It’s ridiculous.” Morgana took a long sip.

            “So then she gets _another_ planner and then she decides that that’s too low quality and then she _begs_ me to design her wedding again and I refuse. And guess what she does?”

            “What?” Merlin asked.

            “Goes directly to Arthur, painting me as this evil witch claiming that I was being awful.” Morgana shook her head and took another sip, “Arthur is wrapped around her poorly manicured finger. Anything she says he’ll take to heart. I don’t know what the hell is going on with him.” She said. “So of course he puts on his ‘prince voice’ and tells me to help design her wedding. So then she decides that _she_ is going to design the wedding herself!” Morgana said shaking her head.

            “I just can’t believe it. And then on top of all this, we have a Royal Wedding Planner already who’s been twiddling his thumbs for the past _year_ while Sophia drives everyone bonkers! Gwen is still working here but she’s living with Lancelot. Father just stays in his office but we have the church set up now we just need to date.” Morgana ranted draining the rest of her glass. “So that’s been my cross to bear. What about you?”

            “Well within three months of living together, Gwaine decided that he was over me. So he waited until about three weeks ago to tell me that I was no longer going to be living there anymore. He’s having his new boyfriend Percy live with him. So, I stayed on a friend’s couch until I came back out here. So, that was great. Y’know, getting cheated on it always an ideal situation to be in.” He swallowed a large gulp of wine.

            “I’m sorry, Merlin. That’s horrible.” She said.

            “Morgana, I need to show you something.” Merlin set the glass on the bedside table and stood up. “But I need you to promise me you won’t tell anyone.” Merlin said.

            “I promise. What is it?” She asked. Merlin handed her the letter which she read. Her mouth hung open. “Holy crap.” She reread the letter quickly, “What did you do?”

            “He was gone by the time I read it, I was at my gate.” Merlin said.

            Morgana’s eyes went back to the page, “I can’t believe it.” She said. “What did he expect you to do with it?”

            Merlin shrugged, she handed him the letter back. “I don’t know what to do.”

            “He seems pretty sure of himself.” Morgana said.

            Merlin finished his glass, “I don’t even know where to begin with it.” He said. “I’m pretty exhausted, I’m gonna get some sleep. I’m gonna try to catch a train to Ealdor tomorrow and see my mom.”

            “How is she” Morgana asked.

            “Fine. As fine as she can be.” Merlin said.

            “If you need anything, let us know.” She said.

            Merlin thanked her and she left him, taking the glasses with her.

            The next morning, Merlin was on the train back to Ealdor. Merlin watched the familiar landscape stretch before him. After a year of being away, of trying to process the loss of Will and coming to terms with his mother’s worsening condition, Merlin had longed to return back to Ealdor. New York had been fun but something was pulling him back to his home be it his family, his job or Arthur. The letter had been tucked underneath his mattress.

            Halfway there, a notification popped up on his phone from BBC News:

                        ‘Prince Arthur Pendragon announces the date of his marriage...’

            Merlin tucked his phone back into his pocket. In that year, he had tried to decide whether his feelings for Arthur were genuine or if they’d just been around each other every day and that lended itself to his feelings.

            The sad truth was, the feelings for Arthur were true and unreciprocated. The speaker announced the next stop was Ealdor. Merlin grabbed his bag from the top of the rack and got ready to deboard.

            When Merlin got to the hospital, he had to steady himself before coming into his mother’s room. She was much thinner and it pained Merlin to see so many tubes coming out of his mother. She was asleep when he sat down in the chair next to the bed. He touched her hand, noticing that she was still wearing the gold ring his father had given her.

            Hunith had gotten married when she was nineteen, his father Balinor was a few years older and was around for the first three years of Merlin’s life until he left one morning without a note or another word from him. For the next twenty years Merlin hadn’t heard from his father. Nor did he want to. Merlin never asked about his father when he was younger but when he was younger he thirsted to hear every single story his mother had in her arsenal.

            Hunith woke up a few minutes later, her eyes brightened when she saw her son, “Merlin.” It hurt to hear how weak her voice was.

            “Hi mom.” He said.

            “You’re back.” She smiled.

            Merlin nodded, “I’m back in Camelot, I left New York.”

            “Are you working for Arthur still?” Merlin nodded, “Good. He’s a kind boy. He came to visit a few times while you were gone.”

            Merlin’s eyes widened, “He did?”

            She nodded weakly, “When I was getting sicker, Arthur came down to help with things around the house. He had come down before because I guess he remembered you telling him about me. I spoke with him a few times and he talked about Sophia and where he wants to go for their honeymoon.” She noted Merlin’s face, “What is it?”

            “Nothing.”

            “Merlin, don’t lie to me.” She said.

            Merlin breathed through his nose, “It’s nothing. Just...I don’t like Sophia. Did you get to meet her?” He asked.

            She shook her head, “No, but Arthur is your friend and you shouldn’t speak so ill of his future wife.”

            Merlin knew she was right and he let her know. Hunith then told Merlin that she was still really tired and she needed her rest.

            Merlin left the hospital and took Hunith’s old car to the cemetery. Seeing Will’s headstone was difficult for Merlin. “Hey Will.” He said out loud. “I miss you. A lot.” Merlin sniffled. “I wish you were here. I was gone for a year in New York. You would’ve loved it.” Merlin shut his eyes as tears stung at the corner of his eyes. He wiped the tears away and tapped his hand on the grave and lingered there for a while.

            When Merlin got to his home he could hear a frantic beeping inside. Merlin quickly pushed open the door to see Arthur in the kitchen surrounded by a cloud of smoke. “Arthur!” Merlin called.

            Arthur jumped and turned around, “ _Mer_ lin. What’re you doing here?”

            Merlin pulled open the window, “I _live_ here. What are you doing here?” He crossed his arms across his chest.

            “Making food.”

            “So you’re just breaking into my mother’s home to make yourself lunch?”

            “Making Hunith food.” Arthur clarified. “She gave me a key a few months back.”

            “Oh. Well, thank you that’s kind of you.” Merlin said. “I take it that it’s not going very well.” He said.

            Arthur put the burnt food in the trash, “No. Not well. If I’m being honest, I had brought things from the palace and passed it off as my own.” Merlin would’ve been angry with Arthur until he realized that this was the most Arthur thing Arthur could’ve ever done. Merlin burst out laughing, “Your mother was so charmed. ‘Oh, a Prince that can cook.’ I didn’t have the heart to tell her I can only make cereal.” Arthur began chuckling.

            “She’s going to find out eventually.” Merlin said. “What were you trying to make?”

            “Frankly, I don’t know.” Arthur said.

            Merlin sighed, “Alright, let me help.”

            Merlin ended up taking the reigns as they made stir fry. It was weird seeing Arthur in such a domestic setting. What was even weirder that Arthur had come down to Ealdor to see Merlin’s mother. Merlin knew that he shouldn’t love Arthur but seeing how big Arthur’s heart is just made him fall further. For a second while they ate, Merlin thought about waking up on Saturdays in Ealdor and making breakfast with Arthur, things he knew would never happen.

            Arthur washed the dishes while Merlin straightened up a bit. “Staying the night?” Arthur asked when Merlin was in the kitchen.

            “No. You?”

            “No. I’m leaving soon.” Arthur said.

            “Arthur.” Merlin went into the kitchen. “I want to thank you so much for taking care of my mother. I appreciate that so much.”

            Arthur dried his hands on his towel, “You’ve been such a friend to my family. It’s time I became a friend to yours.” Arthur said.

            Merlin smiled, “You’re amazing.”

            Merlin didn’t realize how close together they were, Arthur’s eyes were staring into his. They leaned in and Arthur’s lips met Merlin’s. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur as the kiss deepened. Merlin huffed as Arthur pressed him against the counter. Arthur’s tongue slid into Merlin’s mouth who slid his tongue back.

            They broke apart, “Arthur....” Merlin said in shock. They both stared at each other.

            “Merlin.”

            “We shouldn’t have—at all.”

            “I’m sorry, Merlin.”

            “It’s alright.”

            “How was it?”

            Merlin scoffed, “I’m not answering that!” Merlin said his cheeks turning red.

            “Merlin, I—“ Arthur’s cell phone rang. “Sophia?” He asked into the phone. “Yeah, I’m in Ealdor. I’ll be home by evening. Alright. Love you too.”

            “What were you going to say?” Merlin asked as Arthur hung up.

            Arthur pocketed his phone and headed to the door, “You already know.”


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was gone before Merlin could fully comprehend what just happened. _Did he just--?_ Merlin visited his mother again before taking the train back up to London. He was surprised to see Sophia sitting alone in the car with him. _Arthur didn’t tell her did he_? She smiled at him before speaking, “Merlin. What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?”

            “Um—nothing that I know of as of now.”

            “Good. We’re getting my bridesmaids dresses fitted and I want you there.”

            “What? Why?”

            “I want you to tell me what you think.” She said.

 

            “Morgana! Come on out!” Sophia chirped the next afternoon at the fitting. The curtain parted and Merlin bit his lip to hold back a laugh. Morgana emerged in the ugliest orange dress with purple tulle at the top and bottom. Her black hair had been pulled up into a bun and two orange flowers were in place. “You look beautiful!” She said.

            Morgana nodded, “I love this dress.” She spoke as if as gunpoint. “It’s lovely.” Sophia cheered and hurried to check the rest of the dresses in the back. Behind Merlin, Morgause snickered. “I don’t see why you’re laughing Morgause. She’s getting your dress.” Morgause’s face fell.

            “Morgana—“ She shook her head.

            “If I have to go through this then goddamn it I’m taking you with me.” Morgana hissed. “You too, Merlin.”

            “I’m not wearing a dress.”

            Morgana pointed to the bright orange suit and Merlin nearly wanted to vomit. “You’re wearing _that_.” Morgana hissed again.

            Sophia emerged with the dress and Morgause was shoved into the dressing room and emerged wearing the dress. Merlin suspected that Sophia was doing this on purpose because Sophia’s wedding dress was a beautiful cream color. Making Morgana, known fashion icon, dress in a hideous dress would make her the laughing stock of the fashion world.

            After the fitting Sophia led them out, “Alright! Who wants to get our nails done?” She asked.

            “Unfortunately, Gwen, Lance and I are going to get dinner. Sophia, I had a lot of fun today.”

            “It’s quite alright, Morgana and Morgause and I will have some girl time.” Sophia said.

            “Actually, Sophia, I’m not feeling well—“ Morgause said edging towards Merlin.

            Morgana pulled her back, “Nonsense! You’re just self-conscious about those horse hooves you call feet.” Morgana said.

            “Perfect! We’ll see you around Merlin!” Sophia said as they walked away.

           

            It was good seeing Gwen, she had been in Australia for her honeymoon and she kept showing Merlin pictures. “You look fantastic.” Merlin said.

            “Thank you. It was good getting away from the London gloom for a while.” She said.

            “I heard you went to Sophia’s fitting. How was that?” Lance asked.

            “Horrible. Honestly, this is just one big ‘Let’s make Morgana look horrible’ fiasco. It’s going to be awful. The dresses are hideous, Sophia is horrible to work with. The worst part, Arthur is so deeply and grossly in love with her and there’s nothing that can convince him.” Merlin thought back to the kiss and to the letter and realized how wrong he was.

           

            In the month before the wedding, Hunith had made a slow but steady recovery and she was invited to the wedding. Merlin was named best man and was in charge of planning Arthur’s bachelor party. Merlin conferred with Lance and Leon and they decided to take him to a pub crawl.

            Merlin hadn’t realized how much of a lightweight Arthur was. He was absolutely shitfaced by the fifth pub and by the end of it, they have to carry him back to Camelot.

            Merlin was left alone with the inebriated prince who was beginning to sober a bit. “LET’S GO SWIIIIIIMING” Arthur had shouting hurrying to the indoor pool.

            “Arthur!” Merlin hissed hurrying after the prince who was stripping off his clothes.

            By the time Arthur was in the pool, he was completely naked. Merlin gathered his clothes and put them on the pool chair. “Arthur. Be careful.” He warned.

            “Curly-Merly, join me!” Arthur slurred.

            “Curly-Merly?” Merlin asked. Arthur splashed water up, “Arthur!” He shouted causing the prince to giggle.

            Merlin stripped off his clothe and jumped into the water. “It’s warmer than I thought.” He said.

            “ _Merrrrrrr_ lin. Guess what?”

            “What?”

            “It’s my bachelor party still.” Arthur swam closer to Merlin.

            “Is it though? It’s not much of a party.”

            “You know what I want?”

            Arthur had Merlin pinned against the wall of the pool, “W-what?”

            “I want to fuck the shit out of you.” Arthur said, once the words left his lips, Merlin was harder than a rock.

            “Arthur. You’re getting married tomorrow.”

            “It’s my last day of being a single man. It doesn’t count.” For a second, Merlin gave into Arthur’s kiss. It was hot and sloppy. Merlin grabbed Arthur’s firm ass, and ran his hands up Arthur’s muscular chest.

            “No. I can’t. I can’t.” Merlin said.

            “ _Mer_ lin. Why not?”

            “It’s not fair.”

            Arthur arched his eyebrows, “It’s not?”

            “No. You’re straight. Not gay.”

            “I’m bisexual.” Arthur said.

            “Regardless. I couldn’t live with myself if we went through with this. It’s cheating.” Merlin said.

            “No it’s not.” Arthur leaned in for the kiss again.

            “But it is.” Merlin said.

            “What if I just sucked your cock?” Arthur asked.

            “Arthur. If you and I are going to do anything it’s when you’re not engaged to be married, single and not drunk.” Merlin said.

            “I kissed you when I was sober.”

            “That was nothing.”

            “Merlin, didn’t you read that letter I gave you?” Arthur asked.

            “I did. What did you want me to do?” Merlin asked.

            “Say something about it.”

            “Say something! What was I supposed to say? How could I have responded to that? How could you end a letter with ‘I can’t marry Sophia’? And then go through with it. You can’t toy with people like that. Either you want me or you want Sophia and I’m sorry Arthur, I’m not going to make your choice for you. You can do one of two things, you can go through with the wedding tomorrow or you can be honest with Sophia. I’m not choosing for you.” Merlin said moving past Arthur, he got out of the pool unsure if he was shivering because of his emotions or the cold. “I still love you. No matter what. I—you’re drunk and you won’t remember this but I will never stop loving you you prat.” Merlin cried he grabbed his clothes, got dressed and left Arthur alone bobbing in the pool.

 

            The next morning was a circus, camera crews were everywhere. Security had cleared a path from Camelot to the church. Merlin couldn’t even look at Arthur as they got ready to go. The drive to the church was dead quiet, Uther tried to start conversation only to have it fall flat.

            When Arthur and Merlin were alone in the church, Arthur finally spoke. “Merlin.”

            “Don’t.”           

            “I remember last night.” Arthur said.

            “Fantastic. Your tie is crooked.”

            “Merlin, listen to me.” Arthur said as Merlin fixed his tie.

            “Arthur, you were drunk. It’s fine.”

            “It’s about the letter.” Arthur said.

            Merlin shook his head, “It’s too late. Arthur it’s done. You’re marrying Sophia. Look, maybe we were meant to be together but not in that way. I don’t know.”

            Arthur turned away from Merlin, “I’m sorry for putting you through this, Merlin. I should’ve been honest about all this.”

            “About your feelings to me or about not wanting to get married?”

            “Merlin, can you leave me alone. I need some privacy.”

            “Arthur, what were you talking about?”

            “Leave.” Arthur said.

 

            When the wedding began, Merlin saw Arthur’s face light up when he saw Sophia. _This is it_. Merlin said as the two met. Sophia’s vows were surprisingly beautiful, Arthur’s made Merlin tear up.

            “Do you, Sophia Saint Claire, take this man to be your lawfully wedding husband?”

            “I do.” She said.

            “And do you, Prince Arthur Pendragon, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

            Something was crossing Arthur’s face, his blue eyes met Merlin’s, and then Sophia’s. He dropped her hands and took a step back. “I don’t.”


	6. Chapter 6

An audible gasp was heard through the church this was then replaced by chattering in the crowd. Merlin turned to see Hunith, sitting in the front row, with her mouth hung open. She caught his gaze and turned to Arthur. Morgana looked like a child on Christmas. Uther stood up, “Silence!” He called and the room fell deadly quiet. Uther turned to his son who had tears falling down his face.

            The bouquet in Sophia’s hands was shaking, “WHAT?” She asked.

            “I—“ He turned to Sophia and then he turned to his country, “—have not been honest. Not only with myself but with my father, my step-sister, my friends or my country. The truth is, about a year and a half ago someone came into my life that I haven’t quite been able to let go of.” He turned back to Sophia. “I’m sorry pulled you along. I should’ve been honest.”

            “What are you even talking about!” She shouted.

            “Merlin Emrys, can you come here?” Every eye in the room turned to Merlin who seemed rooted to his spot.

            “ _Merlin?!_ ” Sophia screamed. She lunged at Merlin and began to hit him the the bouquet in her hands. “You’re not taking this away from me!” She screeched.

            Merlin threw his arms up as a rain of petals fell around him. Sophia was pulled back by Morgana. “Get off of him!” Morgana shouted.

            Sophia yelled and slapped Morgana hard across the face, before anyone else could move Sophia was tackled to the ground by Morgause who was pinning Sophia’s arm behind her back. “You assaulted the Duchess.” She said evenly.

            Arthur rushed to his step-sister, Uther rushed up to his children defending them from Sophia who was thrashing underneath Morgause grip. Leon and Morgause hoisted her up, she turned to Arthur who shook his head. “Arthur! Please, my knight!” She shouted.

            “Take her away.” He said, Sophia screamed as she was dragged out of the wedding.

            It was pandemonium as Merlin brushed the petals off of him, “Morgana are you alright?”

            Morgana nodded, “I’m fine.” She said then nodded towards Arthur and Uther.

            Arthur held his hand out for Merlin, “Merlin?”

            “It seems today that we are heralding in a new era in our country. I ask of you all today that we stand together in this. One day Arthur Pendragon will be your king and while I am is his father I cannot stop him for loving who he will. I apologize for the disturbance today caused by Ms. Saint Claire. But it seems that we will be continuing with the wedding today.” Uther said.

            The crowd applauded and Merlin stepped forward and stood in front of Arthur, “Merlin Emrys, I have one thing to ask today.” He looked to Hunith who was dabbing at her eyes and Merlin looked back at Morgana who was smiling. Arthur got down on one knee, “I was a fool for not realizing who I truly wanted to be with. I was wrong to think that I could marry someone who I didn’t love. I’m sorry for what you went through this past year. What I ask is that I can join you for the future, so you will no longer feel alone. Merlin Daniel Emrys, will you marry me?”

            Merlin blinked back tears, “Of course I will.” He said.

            The room burst into applause as Arthur stood up and pulled Merlin into a deep kiss.

 

            The news went crazy as it was the only thing Merlin could see for the next few weeks until another scandal came along and soon people forgot up until Merlin and Arthur were ready to announce their wedding date.

            Merlin was rushed back to Camelot after Arthur proposed, there they sat in Arthur’s bedroom and spoke. There was so much Merlin wanted to do but Arthur told Merlin that on their honeymoon he was going to break their bed. Merlin instead spent the night wrapped in Arthur’s arms.

            Morgana was asked to design the wedding, something she agreed to the second the syllables left Merlin’s lips. Merlin agreed to give Morgana whatever freedom she wanted but he gave her one condition, “It has to be in Ealdor.”

            The idea of having a Royal Wedding in a country church was the cause of some debate once the news was leaked to the press. Merlin and Arthur ignored the news as they were swept up into the details of the wedding.

            For the past fews days Merlin felt exceedingly happy. Hunith was living at Camelot was doing better. Morgana was sure to speak with Hunith about any wedding traditions that were done in Ealdor which Hunith was happy to divulge.

            “ _Mer_ lin, what’re you doing in here?” Arthur asked appearing behind Merlin. He wrapped his arms around the brunette and rested his chin on Merlin’s head.

            “Just walking around, Arthur.” He said putting his hands on Arthur’s.

            “Come join me in bed.” He purred.

            “It’s four in the afternoon.” Merlin laughed.

            “Perfect, then we have all day together.” Arthur said.

            Ever since they left the church, they spent all day together. They ate every meal together and bathed together. Though Merlin wanted nothing more than ride Arthur’s cock until he came, Arthur promised their wedding night was going to be worth the wait.

            Merlin loved climbing into bed next to Arthur every night. Arthur’s chest was warm and his arm tucked Merlin close to his bare chest. Merlin smiled every night as he fell asleep next to Arthur.

            They planned the date for an early summer’s afternoon. Merlin and Arthur decided the ceremony will be private except for the people of Ealdor who will be invited.

            Merlin and Arthur slept apart the night before, and then morning of, Merlin and Hunith took the train down to Ealdor. “You’re getting married. To the prince of England!” His mother beamed.

            “I know. I can’t believe it.” Merlin said.

            Apparently, they were going to given the whole nine yards, a horse drawn carriage was going to take them to the church. When the train pulled into Ealdor, Merlin and his mother were hounded by cameras until Leon, who had taken the train with them, had the escort them through.

            Merlin caught a glimpse of Main Street as they were driven by, the street had been lined with barricades with streamers and lights hanging from the lamp posts. Behind the barricades was almost the whole town, just begging to see not only Merlin but the Royal Family.

            When Merlin was at his home, he got changed into his suit in his bedroom. He looked around the small bedroom. He smiled at the memories of the nights Merlin spent dreaming about meeting his Prince Charming and finally it was coming true. He stood in the mirror and brushed his hair. “Merlin?” Hunith spoke from the doorway. “They’re here.” She said.

            Merlin and Hunith walked out the door and was escorted by Leon to the carriage. Merlin’s heart was pounding as they moved through Main Street while a cheering flag waved the English flag and craned their necks in order to get a glimpse of Merlin.

            When the carriage stopped in front of the church, Merlin thought that he was going to faint. Hunith rubbed his shoulders briefly, “You’ll be fine.” She promised as they walked into the church.

            The congregation stood and Merlin only had eyes for Arthur who was standing by the alter. Merlin could feel the tears running down his face as he got closer to Arthur who was crying himself.

            The wedding passed in a blur but Merlin remembered the moment when Arthur said the two words that only mattered that day, “I do.”

            Merlin and Arthur descended the church steps in a flurry of rice. They slid into the car and waved as their guests as they were driven to the airport. Merlin couldn’t keep his hands off of Arthur. “ _Mer_ lin, save it for the hotel.” Arthur said not exactly stopping Merlin.

            “Oh come on.” Merlin said pressing another kiss to Arthur’s lips.

            Arthur rolled up the partition and hungrily kissed Merlin, his hand rubbed Merlin’s crotch. Merlin moaned into Arthur’s mouth as Arthur started to unbuckle Merlin’s pants. Arthur slid down and freed Merlin’s cock. Without any warning, Arthur slid his hot mouth around Merlin who moaned and his hand tangled itself in Arthur’s hair as Arthur slid up and down Merlin’s cock. Merlin leaned his head back as Arthur swallowed Merlin down to the root. “Where’d you learn to do that?” Merlin gasped.

            Arthur popped off Merlin’s cock and took it into his hand, “Eton.” Arthur answered licking a stripe up Merlin’s cock before taking it into his mouth. Merlin bucked his hips and Arthur made a motion for Merlin to fuck his mouth. They adjusted themselves and Merlin fucked Arthur’s mouth until he shoved Arthur’s head down and came in Arthur’s mouth.

            Arthur let Merlin’s limp cock fall out of his mouth and swallowed. Merlin got dressed as the car stopped and the driver announced, “We’re here sir.” Arthur shot Merlin a wicked smile as they climbed out of the car.

            They were flying to Los Angeles in Arthur’s private plane. “There’s a bed on the plane.” Arthur stated casually as they climbed up the steps towards the plane.

            “Really?”

            Arthur nodded as they boarded the plane, “Soundproof room as well.” He added.

            Sure enough in the back of the plane was a small closed off room with a bed inside. The bed was big enough for the both of them, Merlin looked and saw that there was a box of condoms on the nightstand. Merlin cocked his eyebrow at Arthur who was shutting the door behind him.

            Arthur pushed Merlin on the bed and was on top of him in seconds kissing him as if it was their last day. The plane took off as Arthur and Merlin stripped naked. Merlin’s eyes widened as Arthur took off his underwear as the marvelous wonder hanging between Arthur’s legs.

            “It’s all yours.” Arthur said as Merlin crawled towards him, resting his hands on Arthur’s muscular thighs and wrapped his mouth around Arthur’s huge cock. He choked a bit as he attempted to swallow Arthur fully. It took him a bit to get used to the girth and the length.

            Arthur moaned above him and Merlin looked up as him, “That’s something I wanted to see for a while. Your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock.” Arthur’s voice was husky.

            Merlin played with Arthur’s balls as he felt Arthur getting ready to come and when he did Merlin swallowed dutifully. Arthur tackled him onto the bed, “Wanted this for a long time.” Arthur said against Merlin’s mouth. He wrapped Merlin’s legs around his waist. “From the moment I saw you, I wanted to pound your ass in the garden.” He said gently biting Merlin’s neck, Merlin moaned in response.

            Arthur slid down and buried his face in Merlin ass, his tongue prodding at the tight muscle. Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair and a dirty moan escaped his mouth as Arthur replaced his tongue with a finger. Merlin sputtered as the prince added a second and then a third. Arthur fucked Merlin with his fingers as he reached for the lube and condom.

            He rolled the condom onto his cock and lubed him and Merlin’s ass. Merlin’s legs were around Arthur’s waist, his feet resting on Arthur’s round ass. He leaned forward and kissed Merlin again who wrapped his arms around Arthur and ran his fingers through his hair.

            Merlin gasped as he felt Arthur’s thick cock slowly push inside him. He breathed quickly as Arthur began to fuck him, his hands pinned Merlin’s shoulders down and pounded into Merlin until the brunette was screaming his name as they both came.

            Panting, Arthur laid down next to Merlin who rolled over and cuddled close to Arthur until they both caught their breath. Merlin laid down fully on top of Arthur, and pressed kisses to Arthur’s lips. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin. “I love you.” He said.

            “I love you too.” Merlin returned, he laid his head on Arthur’s chest and they both were asleep in seconds.


	7. TWENTY YEARS LATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and all of your comments! I'm going to be writing more Merthur stuff soon but thank you again! I'm at talesfromthebadyears.tumblr.com!

A year into their marriage, Hunith passed away from cancer. Arthur was there for Merlin every day and night and together they got through it. Tragedy fell again as Uther suffered a heart attack two years later and passed away. Arthur’s coronation, though he was supported by Merlin, Arthur was crushed by the loss of his father.

            They had a child, a boy named Mordred, he had the look of Merlin but the personality of Arthur.

            “And they all lived happily ever after.” Merlin said shutting the book.

            “Another one!” Mordred said from under the covers.

            Merlin chuckled, “That’s the second one tonight. Mordred, go to bed.” He said kissing the mess of dark hair. “Good night Mordred. I love you.”

            “I love you too Papa. Do you think I’ll meet my princess, like the one in the storybook?” Mordred asked when Merlin was at the door.

            “I think anything is possible.” Merlin smiled.

            “Just like you met your Prince Charming!” Mordred said.

            “Just like that.” Merlin said. “Good night.” He said.

            “Good night.”

            Merlin went down the hall and he caught his reflection in the mirror, his hair was graying slightly and crow’s feet were beginning to show at the corner of his eyes. He went into his bedroom where Arthur was waiting in their bed. “How many stories this time?”

            “Two. I’m telling you, he’s trying to stay up later and later.” Merlin said climbing into bed next to Arthur.

            Arthur chuckled and pressed a kiss to Merlin’s forehead, “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” He said pressing his head against Arthur’s chest and falling asleep with Arthur’s arms wrapped around him.

 

            Arthur was ninety-three when he died of natural causes. Mordred was married and had two beautiful children a girl named Hunith and boy named Uther. He sat by Merlin’s bedside as Merlin was slowly fading away. The black hair was now stark white and the blue eyes were grey with cataracts. “Father.” Mordred said touching his father’s withered hand.

            “I want my King.” The old man said. “I want my Arthur.” Mordred smiled sympathetically at his father, “I’m so very tired.” Merlin shut his eyes and he was gone.

 

            Darkness surrounded Merlin and then he was jolted awake by a sharp knock at the door, _“Mer_ lin!” Arthur’s voice was angry on the other side. Arthur pushed the door open, “It’s near noon. I bet you were at the tavern again with Gwaine last night. I can’t believe it. I have a drunken, lazy oaf for a servant. Of all the luck.”

            “Good morning to you, sire.” Merlin said sitting up.

            “I’m hungry and you made me miss breakfast and so I’m not leaving until you’re dressed and on your way to the kitchen.” Arthur crossed his arms across his chest.

            “Very well sire.” Merlin quickly got dressed, wrapping his red scarf around his neck as Arthur trailed behind him.

            “ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur said once they were out of Gaius’ chambers.

            “Yes?”

            Arthur grabbed Merlin by the red scarf and kissed him square on the lips, “Don’t be long.” He said a smile coming on his face when he saw the tips of Merlin’s ears grow red.

            “Right.” Merlin said dashing down the steps and into the kitchen touching his lips where Arthur just kissed him and smiling before rushing to get Arthur’s lunch.


End file.
